Electrokinetic display systems are electro-optical information displays that form visible images using one or more of electrophoresis, electroconvection, electrochemical interaction and/or other electrokinetic phenomena. The display systems may have a plurality of states, including a transparent (or clear) state and a colored (or dark) state. For example, electro-optical display systems that use electrophoretic phenomena to translate or move colorant particles may collect the particles at least substantially out of the viewing area of the display system in reservoir regions to provide a transparent state. The colorant particles also may be spread across the viewing area of the display to provide a colored state. When the colorant particles are collected in the reservoir regions, the colorant particles may tint the visible areas. The tint caused by the colorant particles may prevent a neutral white or clear optical state for the displays. Also, for a stacked multi-color display, the tint caused by the colorant particles in one layer may affect the perceived color modulated by other layers in the display.